A mobile device is a portable device having at least one of a voice and video call function, a data input or output function, a data storage function, etc.
As functions of the mobile device diversify, the mobile device now has complex functions such as image capturing, video recording, music or video playing, game playing, broadcast reception, and wireless data communication (e.g., the Internet) functions. In addition, for user convenience, a mobile device whose operation is capable of being controlled by using a stylus pen has been introduced.